


Unacceptable

by anais_ninja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais_ninja/pseuds/anais_ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked cuteashale for a Sterek prompt, and silliness and tickling are what I got.  So here's a fluffy little bit of stuff with those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unacceptable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuteashale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/gifts).



> I promise I'll stop qualifying all my posts some time soon, but I am still trying to find my written voice after a long hiatus from fandom. So be gentle and enjoy!

It was unacceptable.

Somehow, during the night Stiles had wiggled his way to the other side of the bed and out of Derek’s arms.  When he woke up around 3 AM with an expanse of empty bed next to him, Derek decided this was thoroughly unacceptable.

So he inch wormed across the bed, until he had an arm around Stiles’s waist and his chin on Stiles’s shoulder.

Much better.

He took in a deep breath through his nose, and let it out through his mouth as gently as he could, so as not to wake his partner.  Apparently, he wasn’t gentle enough because the tremor of air made Stiles stir and murmur in his sleep.

Fascinated by the little noise, Derek repeated his actions.  This time he was rewarded with a little “hee hee.”

Hee hee?  Hee hee?  Who even said that?

This time, Derek blew a little harder, right at that ticklish little spot he seemed to have found behind Stiles’s ear.  This time Stiles did some sort of giggle snort.

‘One more time,’ Derek thought, and then he would stop.  But as he drew in another breath, something rather unexpected happened.

Stiles spun around in his arms and began mercilessly wiggling his fingers under Derek’s arms and down his sides.

Sounds of joy melted together.  It was hard to tell who was giggling, snorting, or hee heeing.  Then it was hard to tell who was kissing whom.  Then it was hard to tell who was moaning happily into the other’s mouth.  But Derek would swear it was Stiles who screamed in pleasure first, mostly because his own mouth was otherwise occupied by that time.

It was rather more than acceptable. 


End file.
